ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Movie Madness
In Movie Madness, at the movies, Slimer is pursued by Dweeb, causing the green ghost to enter the film and encounter the deadly Squid Monster.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 45. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Bud Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Squid Monster Equipment Dweeb's Van Lead Line Clutches Locations Bijou Theatre Plot Slimer, while pretending to be driving a race car, happened upon the Bijou Theatre. They were showing "Haunted Spaceship" in 3D and was Slimer's favorite movie. The movie's lead monster grabbed Slimer! It was just Bud in a costume to promote the movie. He was working at the theater to make some extra money. Slimer put on the mask and scared Bud. Bud invited Slimer to help clean up and he could get in for free. Slimer agreed and was assigned to sweep in the projection room while Bud opened up the concession stand. Slimer happily cleaned up but got caught in the projector reel. Just outside, Professor Dweeb passed by the theater and noticed "Haunted Spaceship" was being shown. It was his favorite movie, too. Dweeb decided to take in a showing and took Elizabeth along even though she wanted to see "Bunkie the Wonder Dog." Slimer got his 3D glasses and concessions from Bud then went to go watch his free movie. Dweeb soon entered the theater and sneaked Elizabeth in. She kept blowing razz berries from Dweeb's pocket as he hurried past Bud. Slimer found a seat but got heckled for blocking the view. He sat down in his seat but got caught in gum. Slimer lost his popcorn and drink while trying to dislodge himself from the gum. It all rained down on Dweeb and Elizabeth. Dweeb turned and yelled out angrily but sulked back when someone yelled back at him. Slimer was scared by a scene in the movie and went to the bathroom. Dweeb spotted Slimer and chased him back into the theater room. Slimer, Dweeb, and Elizabeth jumped into the movie and encountered the Squid Monster. Dweeb launched his Lead Line Clutches at Slimer but he dodged it. The device clamped on the Squid Monster's head instead. Slimer hid out of the way as the Squid Monster approached. Elizabeth tried to warn Dweeb but it was too late. To add insult to injury, Dweeb couldn't stop insulting the monster. The monster swept the clamp off and dropped Dweeb and Elizabeth down into a watery pit. Dweeb resigned himself and declared Elizabeth could choose the next movie. She bit his nose and didn't let go. Bud found Slimer in the lobby and said his boss wanted Slimer to come back the next day. Slimer declined and left the theater. Trivia The episode was recorded on July 20 and 27, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Movie Madness" (1988). Jeff Altman recorded alone on July 27, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Movie Madness" (1988). *Slimer and Dweeb both cite the same movie as their all-time favorite, "The Haunted Spaceship."Slimer, Professor Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Movie Madness" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:45-15:48, 17:36-17:41). Time Life Entertainment. *Slimer loves monster movies.Slimer (2009). Slimer!- "Movie Madness" (1989) (DVD ts. 16:10-16:12). Time Life Entertainment. *The man in the brown sitting next to Slimer in the theater is wearing a shirt with "DIC" on the front. This is another nod to DIC, the company that produced the Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters series. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps MovieMadness01.jpg MovieMadness02.jpg MovieMadness03.jpg MovieMadness04.jpg MovieMadness05.jpg MovieMadness06.jpg MovieMadness07.jpg MovieMadness08.jpg MovieMadness09.jpg MovieMadness10.jpg MovieMadness11.jpg MovieMadness12.jpg Collages and Edits BijouTheatreinMovieMadnessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProjectionRoominMovieMadnessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideHauntedSpaceshipFilminMovieMadnessepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode09.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode09Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:S! Episode